There are many instances in which slotted head screwdrivers and Phillips head screwdrivers must be used alternately and, accordingly, various forms of screwdrivers provided with interchangeable slotted screw head tips and Phillips head tips heretofore have been provided. However, the necessity of having to substitute one tip for another and the possible loss of a tip not in use constitute some of the disadvantages of screwdrivers including replacing tips.
In order to overcome these and other disadvantages of interchangeable tip screwdrivers, a need exists for a screwdriver which may be alternately used in conjunction with slotted head screws as well as Phillips head screws independent of removing one screwdrive tip and replacing it with a second screwdriver tip.
Various forms of screwdrivers and other similar devices including alternately usable tips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,645,753; 2,544,834; 2,546,489 and 3,633,640. However, these previously known devices still include the disadvantages of screwdrivers and other similar tools including alternately usable replaceable tips.